Surfing is a very common sport and is popular in many parts of the world. A large number devices for simulating surfing have to date been designed. Australian patent number 777355 titled Device and Method for Forming Waves and corresponding patent applications and patents are those of the present applicant. Specifications of these patent applications and patents include a general background of surfing simulation. They also explain shortcomings of the field, some of which are addressed by the invention described therein. It is however desirable, to more effectively overcome these shortcomings.